Faction Before Blood
by crazybooklover7676
Summary: One-shot about Christina and Tris talking about her and Four after Christina sees them kissing at the initiation cermony. Set during initiation and the next day, right before simulation ceremony.


**I really didn't like how Christina and Tris didn't get a chance to talk about her and Four because of the simulation attack. So this is just pretending that the attack happend the next day, or something. I used some of the lines from the book and I hope that isn't a problem.**

_**Tris POV (Initiation ceremony)**_

I got in first place. How did this even happen? I am just a little girl from Abnegation. No, I _was_ from Abnegation. I am a Dauntless member now.

Christina runs over and hugs me, quickly letting me go so she can go over to Will and celebrate. I turn away because I would rather not see their sloppy kissing. I see Tobias walking towards me with a rare smile on his face.

"You think giving you a hug would give away too much?" he asks.

"You know, I don't really care," I run into his arms and press my lips to his.

_**Christina POV**_

After a while I break away from Will and we walk to our group of friends to congradulate them. I notice Tris is not there but I don't say anything about it. All of a sudden everyone stops talking and is looking with open mouths at something behind me and Will. We turn around and I see something I never thought I would see. Tris and Four are kissing in the middle of a group of celebrating Dauntless.

Tris and Four? When did this happen? I knew she liked him! It seems so strange though, an initiate and an instuctor? I am still happy for them though. I have to ask Tris about this. I look back at all my friends, mouths still hanging open. Shocked looks on their faces. I look back at Tris and Four to see them finally break apart and walk towards the doors to the Pit, hand in hand . I see Tris quickly look over her shoulder at us, a smile on her face.

* * *

The next day I catch Tris in the dormitories while she is packing up her stuff. She does not seem like she is in a hurry, and no one else is here, so I take I advantage of that.

"Hey, Tris, we have a lot to talk about," I say to get her attention. I see her jump. She looks up at me timidly

"Oh, Christina, I didn't know you were here." She says quietly. I can see she is trying to avoid me so she would not have to talk about this. She sits on her bunk and I sit on the bunk across from her.

"So how long has this been going on?" I asks her, trying not to sound too curious.

"What?" She asks, not looking. Of course she knows what I am talking about. She is so annoing sometimes, trying to avoid my questions. Like she could actually think she could do that.

"You and Four," I tell her, eager to know the details.

"Uh, not too long, only about a week, I think" she replies.

"How did you get together? When did you first kiss? What is he really like? Is he the one that saved you from Peter? Why didn't you tell me about you guys? Do you really like him? Do you know his real name? Is he the guy in your fear landscape?" I ask very quickly. There is so much I want to know.

Wait, slow down. I can only answer one question at a time," she replies, giggling.

"Well then hurry up and answer them!" I exclaim

"Ok, we got together after he took me into his fear landscape. After that is when we kissed first time. He did save me from Peter. I didn't tell you about us because I didn't want you to think that I was only with him to get in first place. Yes, of course I like him. I do know his real name, and no, I am not going to tell you what it is." She stops me from interupting. I geuss Four doesn't want his real name broadcast to every Dauntless I am in some way connected to. Which means everybody.

"And, uh...yes he was the guy in my fear landscape," She finishes. She looks a little embarassed about the last thing. I can't belive she remembered all my questions. But then I realize she didn't answer one.

"You never told me about what he is really like." I tell her. I want to know what is behind that big scary instutor outside.

"Oh, well, he actually can be really soft, and he does have actual feelings. He is really nice, but only to certain people. And he has a really dark past, which I am not telling you about either," she says, stopping me from interupting again. Man, why does Four want to hide everyting about himself. I want to know more about him. I know Tris will tell me soon, but not now. So instead of pushing her for more answers, I get up and leave, saying goodnight to Tris as I walk out of the door.


End file.
